Little Miracles
by Softball Angel
Summary: What if by some miracle, Sam and Jason saw each other when she came out of John's room with the baby? Now, her baby is safe with her, Sam and Jason slowly makes their way back to each other. And secrets come out that change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if by some miracle, Sam and Jason saw each other when she came out of John's room with the baby? Now, her baby is safe with her, Sam and Jason slowly makes their way back to each other. And secrets come out that change everything.

**A/N: **I would like to say that I have officially stopped watching General Hospital. I am so disgusted with what they have done that every time I watch I want to throw up or throw something. Hope you like this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sam slowly carried her baby boy out, knowing she couldn't depend on John to help her right now. Looking at her room she saw that the door was open and ventured over, nearly running into someone. Looking up Sam saw it was Jason and almost cried but held the tears back knowing that her son had to come first.

"Jase," Sam said when he caught her from falling, "please you have to help me."

Sam watched as he looked down at the moving bundle and then back at her. No words were needed because he knew her fear of something happening, so he led her to his SUV and carefully helped her climb into the back. As he drove Sam and Jason thought about the same thing, but each in different ways. Sam cradled her baby boy, taking in everything about him. She almost wanted to believe that he was Jason's because he looked like it but Sam knew that was just wishful thinking. Sam just hoped that he was okay and that maybe Jason would learn to forgive himself, her, and start to love this baby. Meanwhile Jason was thinking about Sam and that little baby. He didn't understand what it was but one look at that baby was enough for him to know that it didn't matter who was his biological father. Jason didn't think it was possible because he couldn't forgive himself for letting the woman he loved get raped by a monster and thought the baby would just remind him of Franco, but Jason was wrong. He knew Sam and he had a lot to work out but Jason also hoped that Sam could forgive him.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital and when the doctors wanted to take the baby away, Sam held him tighter refusing to leave him alone. When Steve Webber came and told her that they would both be in good hands, Sam still refused. Jason couldn't take Sam's cries and her fear, so he promised her that he would stay with her baby and it was enough to calm her down. When Sam went to hand the baby boy to him, Jason hesitated afraid, but then dark eyes identical to Sam's opened and Jason took the baby, cradling him gently in his arms. As Steve wheeled Sam away her eyes never left Jason or the baby until she was out of sight. He saw Epiphany come up to him reaching for the baby but Jason wouldn't let him go either and she saw that, so the head nurse led Jason to a room. Jason carefully set the little bundle down on the little exam table but still refused to leave so Epiphany merely pushed him out of the way a little and set to care for the baby boy. After being washed, weighed, and bundled into new blankets, Epiphany led Jason and the baby to Sam, who was set up in a room. Opening the door Sam looked up and smiled, tears in her eyes when Jason came in with the baby in his arms. At that moment the little boy let out a gurgle and Jason smiled.

"Someone wants his mommy," Jason whispered carefully handing the little boy to Sam.

Sam was mesmerized by the little bundle in her arms that she didn't want to let him out of her sight. The only reason she had let the doctors check him was because Jason was with her baby and that surprised her but Sam wasn't about to argue with it. Looking at Jason, who was watching her and the baby, Sam knew that they needed to talk. Little did she know that she herself would be surprised at where their talk would lead them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary: **Sam gives Jason a piece of her mind and is surprised when he agrees with her, which leads to them mending bridges.

**A/N: **I want to make it a note that I don't want to hear anyone bad mouth Michael Easton (John McBain) or Becky (Liz). Steve Burton is leaving to pursue his directing career and spend more time with his family. Hating the character is one thing but hating the actors is something completely different, so please be kind.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam looked at Jason and saw him start to talk but couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't deal with the blame she knew was going to be placed on her and she sure as hell couldn't deal with Jason coming out like a saint in this whole mess because he wasn't.

"I get to go first," Sam said, "you owe me that much."

She saw tears come to the surface but he didn't let them fall and Sam almost felt bad at that. Jason shook his head signaling for her to continue.

"I know watching Franco rape me was hard on you but you acted like you were the only one going through it. You didn't want me telling anyone but yet you can go talk to Liz, Carly, and Sonny, that wasn't fair to me," Sam said trying not to yell because of the precious bundle in her arms, "then I got pregnant and it became even harder because I knew there was a chance it wasn't yours and I hated that but then when Kelly told us that it was I was finally happy. Then I went to Heather and found out that Franco was your twin and I didn't know how to deal with that and I sure as hell didn't know how you would so I lied until I knew for sure. I get that John's a cop but that didn't matter to me at the time, all that mattered was finding out who the father was. At least I told you instead of lying and I know that you didn't want me talking to John because he was a cop trying to take down Sonny but that wasn't even part of the argument you were making. All you cared about was that I was talking to somebody instead of keeping my rape a secret. Guess what Jason? You are not the saint in this mess and you are not the only one that went through it. You told Liz of all people about me and that bitch came to me and told me to start being a better wife. I'm sorry I get you two shared a child but that doesn't give her or you the right to treat me like shit. And then you had the decency to tell me that if I gave up my child we could be together. It is your fault that we are split just as much as it is mine so don't you dare try to put all the blame on me like you did five years ago after Manny shot me."

"I know," Jason said his voice slightly clogged up from the strength it took to hold back tears. Jason knew that Sam was right about all of the things she said and he knew that he was unfair on her. If you had told him this a week ago he wouldn't have agreed with half of what Sam had said but looking that small life in the eyes changed everything.

"I'm not saying I was blameless either Jase," Sam whispered taking his hand in hers and squeezing. She didn't want him to think that she was saying that because Sam knew that she had a part in their problems too.

"We're both to blame," Jason said squeezing her one hand with both of his and then Sam said something that shocked him but made him happy at the same time.

"You want to hold your son?" she asked tears falling down her face and Sam didn't know which ones were from happiness and which ones were from anger but she didn't care anymore.

Afraid to say anything Jason merely shook his head and then took the small bundle handed to him by the woman he loved. He held the baby gently but firmly not wanting to break him and looked down at his round face. The baby had wisps of dirty blond hair, round cheeks, and ten fingers and toes. Jason held him close to his chest never wanting to let go. It reminded him of how he felt with Michael except this time it was with the woman he loved, his soul mate.

"Have you thought of a name?" Jason asked, whispering so that he didn't wake up the baby who was sleeping, oblivious to the world's problems.

"Only a first name," Sam said curling up from exhaustion, "Daniel for my brother, the uncle he never got to know."

"Danny would have liked that," Jason said smiling, "I have an idea for a middle name."

"What?" Sam said ecstatic that Jason loved the baby as much as she did and wanted to be a part of its life.

"Edward," Jason whispered, "we didn't get along for a while but then you came along and you were the one woman that I was with that my grandfather liked. That in itself is a testament."

"I like it," Sam said fighting to keep her eyes open, "Daniel Edward Morgan."

Sam had fallen asleep after that so she missed the look of pure joy on Jason's face when he heard that she wanted the baby to have his last name. Tucking the blanket around Sam, Jason kissed both her and the baby on the forehead and took his place to watch over them.

* * *

**Next** **time:**

Sam wakes up to watch as Jason tells little Daniel a story; Alexis, Molly, and Kristina come by and Alexis has a few choice words for Jason; Jason tells Liz to leave Sam alone; and the Morgans come to an agreement about their future living arrangements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary: **Sam wakes up to watch as Jason tells little Daniel a story; Alexis, Molly, and Kristina come by and Alexis has a few choice words for Jason; Jason tells Liz to leave Sam alone; Jason talks to Monica and Edward.

**A/N: **Again no bashing the actress who plays Liz (Becky) you can still hate her character just not her. Besides really think about it. Kelly (Sam) is on DWTS this season and in I believe it is the second week Becky (Liz) came to support her. So I think if Kelly and Becky can hate each other onscreen but be friends offscreen then us fans can agree not to bash the actress.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sam woke to whispering voices. Turning her head she was given a clear picture of Jason rocking Daniel Edward in his arms telling him something.

"You know you may not believe right now buddy but you have a lot of people watching over you. There's your Uncle Danny, big sister Lila, Aunt Emily, Grandpa Alan, and Great Grandmother Lila. They would have loved to have met you and their watching over you. Besides if you're anything like your mommy you can survive anything," Jason finished not realizing Sam was awake.

"Don't forget his daddy too," Sam smiled as Jason walked over to the bed with Danny and handed him to her before sitting on the edge of the bed besides her.

"Let's hope he only gets my good qualities not my bad," Jason said looking at her.

"You know there's something I always imagined happening but hasn't yet," Sam whispered not looking at Jason because she was afraid of his reaction.

"What?" Jason asked waiting for her to answer.

"You holding both of us," Sam answered still not looking up.

Minutes seemed to pass and no answer came. Instead Jason moved to where he was laying beside Sam and brought mother and son closer to him. Sam released a sigh of relief and settled back against Jason's strong arms still mesmorized by her little boy.

"I hate to tell you this Jase but I think I have a new number one guy," Sam said looking at the man she loved.

"I don't think I mind sharing," Jason smiled placing a kiss on Sam's head.

Abruptly Molly, Kristina, and Alexis came barging in talking at the same time. Sam and Jason looked to Danny to see what he would do and instead of crying the little boy simply moved around a little bit like he was used to it which didn't really make sense. The Davis women continued to argue about who would get to hold the baby first when finally Sam had enough.

"Hey!" Sam whispered-yelled. Silence seemed to descend as the women finally shut up and Sam continued on, "my son is sleeping so if any of you want to hold him or be in this room you will shut up and whisper."

"What's his name?" Alexis stepped forward wanting to meet her new grandson.

"Daniel Edward Morgan," Sam answered sharing a smile with Jason before looking to her mom.

"Well can I hold my grandson," Alexis whispered demandingly.

Sam laughed a little and settled Danny in her arms. The baby gurgled but didn't do anything more and Alexis smiled at the new man in her life. Over the course of the next few minutes the baby was handed to Kristina and Molly when suddenly Sam remembered something.

"Jason does Monica know?" she asked him.

"I really didn't have time to talk to her yet," Jason answered scratching his head when Sam glared.

"Well what are you waiting for," Sam stated gestering.

"Alright I'll go tell her and then come back," Jason said standing because he knew better than to argue with a woman who just gave birth.

"Bring me back some food from Kelly's too," Sam said throwing her eyes wide knowing it would work on him.

Jason smiled and grabbed his jacket leaving the family alone. As he walked Jason could hear heels clicking after him and stopped in the lobby to see Alexis following after him.

"You sit down now," Alexis glared pointing a finger to the couch and chairs. Jason knew the only thing he could do was comply so he sat down on the sofa while she occupied the chair.

"Look Alexis I know that I messed things up," Jason said already knowing where this was going.

"Oh be quiet will you," Alexis said continuing before Jason could interrupt, "I know your not solely to blame for you and Sam's breakup. Just because I would go to hell and back for my kids doesn't mean I can't see that it takes two to break a relationship and I know the full story. Sam was raped by Franco you were pissed and probably got revenge only Sam discovers she's pregnant. It could be yours or Franco's so you get a test done and the results come back to say you're the father. Then Sam lies to you and goes to see Heather Webber where she finds out that Franco is your twin brother. Goes to John McBain who she has formed a friendship with and gets Franco's DNA to run against the baby and finds out that he's the father not you. You see Jason I get that she lied to you too but you made it where my daughter felt like she couldn't turn to anyone at all but that you could run after Liz as long as it suited you. That is what pisses me off. And what pisses me off even more is that you told Sam that you would get back together if she gave the baby up for adoption. I know you were hurt Jason and probably blamed yourself for what happened. So mark my words you better be here because you love Sam and that baby and not because you feel some duty to them."

"I was wrong to do all the things I did and I never blamed Sam for being raped I blamed myself. I'm here because a smack in the head by Carly and one look at Danny opened my eyes. I love them both Alexis and I will try to make up for what I've done," Jason said honestly.

"Well that's good," Alexis stated standing, "now go talk to Monica and set Sam some food from Kelly's."

Jason watched the lawyer walk away and shook his head. Turning to the elevators Jason hit the button to go to Kelly's for food and as he stepped in so did Liz and judging by the look on her face Jason wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Why are you with that whore and her bastard child?" Liz growled out and Jason could feel anger building inside him. Lately he has seen Liz for the woman she was: someone who judged others for things when she has done worse and thinking every man in town was hers.

"That is my wife and my son so I politely ask you to be quiet," Jason said glaring

Luckily for him Epiphany saw what was going on and called Elizabeth away. She gave Jason a knowing look before giving Elizabeth orders and a file. Jason took the opportunity to step into the now open elevator and leave. An hour later Jason had gotten food for Sam and he decided that before going to see the Quartermaine's he would first get the food to his wife since she would probably be hungry. When he arrived at the hospital room Jason over heard the last comment to Sam that she could go home and he prayed that she would go with him but first he had to ask her.


End file.
